


killshot

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7x13 lol, bellamys last moments, it really hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: takes place last few minutes of 7x13 from bellamys POV
Kudos: 6





	killshot

He was choking on his own blood, his vision blurring as a second gunshot rang out. Was she okay? (Why did it have to be her?) He tried to make her out one last time, tried to say her name, feeling it drown in thick blood before it made it to his lips.

Wetness was spreading across his chest, pooling on the ground behind him. A memory drifted across his vision, a tiny, stubborn girl made up of feathery bangs and soft edges. Blue eyes, watery and vulnerable as a soft hand rested on his heart. Rough fingers gently stroking his on the Ark, family, fresh air and green trees. So many mistakes and words left unsaid. 

There was a rush in his ears, painful and loud, and his eyes fluttered even as he tried to keep them open. She turned her back, vanishing in the green fog, and with that he turned onto his back, staring into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> didn’t say clarke in this cuz i feel like it makes it real (for both him and me.)


End file.
